A Spider in a Web
by Et Gemitus Mortis
Summary: A Collection of One-shots of Various degrees for the Characters of Telltale's Game of Thrones Series. Warning applies.
1. Thaw

Author's Note: I apologize for my lack of activity. My Life is a bit of tumultuous thing. & Writing steadily hasn't been that easy. Some of you who follow me will be wondering, & nagging later, I'm sure, why I haven't updated my Avatar & LoK stories first. Well, honestly, I've just had some major writing block for both. I'm working through it though, the best I can. But, as I know that FanFiction hates these, I'll keep this short. I have recently fell in love with a Telltale Game Series. It's the Game of Thrones series. & these following Chapters will all be one-shots of various degrees. I hope you enjoy.

\- Jex / EGM

* * *

The night wore on, the air broken by the sound of music & lively conversation. Eventually, many of the dancers tired, & as they went to sit down, the two seasons jumped in.

& they began to dance.

At first, it was much like the fairytales, dancing the dance of winter greeting spring & spring graciously accepting her host's offerings & compliments. But then something seemed to change, & many of the partygoers stepped closer to watch, they felt a thrall of magic snap around them, forcing them to watch as the two - **Winter** and _Spring_ \- began to dance faster, until their movements were like a blur of Yin  & Yang, Red & Blue, melding faster & faster-.

Spring's arm floated like wings, her body twisting in just the right way; she could not put a foot wrong. Winter moved with unexpected grace. a trail of ice left in his wake. Warmth & Cold; both creating a light that burned upon the dance floor. They danced in an intertwining figure eight. The significance to mean the mark of infinity, _The Cycle that never Ends_ -. Unspoken words floated between them.

 **I see you.  
** _You see me._

Her eyes lifted to look within his. & his eyes seemed to thaw, the icy tunnels that she had so come to love becoming warmer. **Enchanting**. The Copper  & Blue shapes of Winter & Spring glided around like two birds slowly circling each other as they came to a final close, the musicals notes dying down like embers in what had been a burning bonfire, Spring's hair floating behind her like a pale tail.

& as everything came to a close, a chorus of musical laughter lifted from them.

It was time to _thaw_.


	2. Last of Us

Author's Note: If you were unable to figure out the two _Elements_ were, I will tell you. It was Gregor  & Elissa. I think the rest you guys can figure out. As I said, these little one-shots **will** vary. If you are uncomfortable with Homosexuality, however mild it is here, I suggest you not read this chapter. I will explain later _Why_. Regardless, Enjoy!

\- Jex / EGM

* * *

He had pestered him for nearly a year before he had capitulated. It was why he had found himself in these situations. Once or twice a month when Malcolm felt some carnal need to satisfy. There were no objections to it any longer. But a strange feeling sat in his chest, causing his throat to constrict; the feeling was abnormal to him. Something that Royland hadn't felt in ages. In a way, the warrior felt something for the Lady's Brother. He wasn't- hadn't been able to feel it before. It often made him sullen & distant when thought of. It wasn't love, no, but some minor form of it. Small & unassuming.

Yet, it was dark & hidden. _Protective_. **Possessive**. As if a part of him had claimed the younger man. But never would he say love **(** _I love you, it hurt to think of those words_ **)**. He didn't care all too much for the activities. Being with a man- he didn't care about what people believed of it. Nor did he really mind the relief that came with sex. But this was foreign; sex was a topic that he didn't like to speak of. Yet, these times had been made for the both of them, an agreement, it provided him with something _human_ & it gave Malcolm some form of fulfillment.

"In all these years, I've wondered why you've never refused me on this." Royland's eyes snapped open, instinct spurring him on to have a quick response, but the sight he came to was merely Malcolm, his back pressed against his chest; his arm tightened around the other man in a possessive move- but it was not yet light out. He could see that from the small window of his room. Malcolm had shifted just a bit, his upper body twisted slightly so he could look at him from, at least, one eye. Cognac orbs traced over his shadow-lined face before he let out a sigh, eyes closing again- lazily rubbing his fingers softly against the younger man's abdomen.

"Perhaps," His hand dipped beneath the man's trousers with skilled movements, brushing over sensitive flesh. Causing Malcolm to tense slightly beneath his fingers before his hand returned up again. He'd never really considered much on why he kept doing this. Sex wasn't all too appealing to him, much less with a man, but it seemed that Malcolm had grown on him like some kind of fungus. Which was, to him, what he _exactly_ was like. They'd never had really hit it off when Malcolm had first come along  & they had fought & bickered. Bruised & broke each other. But that had been a long time ago. "I simply enjoy it."

"You," His voice seemed to waver in disbelief before a soft noise, near the hum of deep laughter, came from him. Malcolm rested further back into him, twisting back around to keep his back flat to him. Royland's hand kept moving deftly; soothing, slow, & deliberate. His _partner_ relaxed back into him, a hum of contentment coming from him. There wasn't any reason not to wind him up a bit. He did enjoy it to deny him sometimes, finding Malcolm's insistent moues of release amusing. "A man I have known most of my life to want nothing to do with sex of any kind.  & you turn out to enjoy it? I'm not sure if I believe you."

"You don't see me complaining, do you?" He moved forward & lifted himself up, lips pressing into the juncture between Malcolm's neck & shoulder, teeth scraping over exposed flesh briefly, nipping & sucking in a gentle manner before his tongue run over the purpling skin. Malcolm shifted again, stretching out slightly to offer better access. His voice became muffled against skin, enjoying the taste of him. "Or, perhaps, I fear what your sister will do."

"Fear my sister? Well," There was a pause. & Royland knew the other man was smiling at the thought. The Lady could be quite terrifying when she wanted to. Elissa was a right terror when her anger came up. He had narrowly missed being accosted by her on several occasions. She was often quiet & a calculating woman. Royland couldn't read her as easily as the rest of the house. People all had subtle signs & expressions that could tell him how they were going to act or what could come. But Elissa held tight, precise control over herself. Nobody could see anything coming from her until she let people see. Even her own brother found it hard to read her; & he had grown up with her. Imbecile. "I can't blame you for that. She can be terrifying when she wants to."

His ministrations came to an end. It was quiet chatter. Neither could sleep, but in the tension lines of the last Branfield, he could see that he was just as tired as Royland felt. His head buried against the crook of his neck, brown eyes closing with a quiet sigh. "Trivial nonsense." He grumbled against skin & he felt Malcolm shift back into him & his breathing began to steady into that of sleep. But he always seemed to get in one last word; his voice soft & husky, descending into that sleep grumble he had grown accustomed to.

"We're the last of our lines."

 _Funny, how we find comfort in that_.

* * *

Author's Note: I'll keep the explanation brief, but in Malcolm Branfield's Codex, it states that he spurned his Father's every attempt of marriage. I contemplated this for a long time, but a friend & I agreed that Malcolm could possibly enjoy the company of men more than women. As to Royland, in my eyes, he's asexual. & why them? Together? _Not officially obviously_. But Malcolm seems to greatly respect Royland  & whilst we don't see much interaction between many of the characters in the Game- I like to think that Malcolm wheedled the man into it. A Demiromantic Asexual, interesting, no?


End file.
